it's just a game
by zemmaTB
Summary: what happens when Mike plays a game called "five nights at freddy's" ? based on an AU where Foxy was never put out of order and Goldie is alive. (the genders of the animatronics are different than in the actual game) rated T for strong language
1. Chapter 1

The night started as usual, Mike comes to job, checks the cameras, animatronics starts to move and comes to the office to play with Mike. But today Mike did bring a laptop with him, so he could surf in the internet if night gets boring, six hours is a long time after all. "Mikeeeeee~" a purple bunny said "come draw with me~" She said with cheerful tone. "Not now, Bonnie." Mike responded, he was being too busy with paying taxes online. Bonnie walked out from the office and Mike heard how she asked other's if they would draw with her. Mike opened the laptop and started to do the stuff he had to do.

After two hours, Mike finally finished all the stuff he needed to do, But now it got boring, it felt like the time wasn't running. Mike opened google to the new tab, and wrote "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria"just for fun to find out what people had said about the place, but one thing did bother Mike. Mike saw a website called "scottgames" he opened it and saw a picture of Freddy. Mike was confused. He clicked the "download the demo here" button, and the computer started to download the game. It didn't take long before it was done. Mike opened the game, and looked at the computer screen.

Mike started the game. It didn't take long before the office appeared in the screen. "the office isn't **that** dirty..." he muttered to himself, but then he heard the phone ringing, after that came the click, and then the guy in the phone started to talk. "Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for yo-" Phone guy said "argh, I have already heard this!" Mike said and did mute the call. Mike actually didn't now what he was supposed to do, so he just moved the mouse over to the button that had arrows in it. He didn't even click it when a tablet screen showed on the screen. "Oh, what's this?" Mike said and started to click all the buttons on the map. He clicked the button that did bring the show stage on the screen. "heh, they look just alike." Mike said to himself. Suddenly the screen did get fuzzy. "damn it, did the laptop get broken again?" Mike said, but soon the screen was back to normal, except for that Bonnie was gone. "wait, what!?" Mike yelled, he quickly flicked through all the cameras, but bonnie was nowhere. "fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!" Mike though. Then he realised to take the tablet off and he saw two buttons next to the door. He clicked the button that did flash the light, Bonnie was there. Mike quickly did press the other button with the mouse, and gladly it did close the door. "I better close both of the doors, that almost gave me a heart attack!" Mike though and clicked the button on the other side, first it did put on the light, and Chica was there. Mike got scared of that and quickly closed the door. "stupid chicken" he muttered to himself.

after 30 seconds he saw "1%" in the left corner, and he wondered what that was, but it was too late, because all the lights went off. "Oh no, what now?" Mike said when the doors opened. Freddy started to play his music and his face showed by the door. "Oh, it's just Freddy..." Mike said with a sigh, but then Freddy's face disappeared. "what the..." Mike said in confusion and leaned towards the screen of his laptop, but then came the Freddy's jumpscare, and Mike screamed like a little girl. He heard heavy foot steps from the hall, and Freddy appeared to the door. "Michael! are you okay? I heard screaming?" Freddy said "Freddy! YOU ARE A DICK!" Mike yelled. "...excuse me?" Freddy said confusely "YOU KILLED ME!" Mike yelled and Freddy stood there in silence, but then Goldie appeared behind Freddy. "Who killed who?" she said. "oh, hi Goldie, Michael here just thinks I killed him or something." Freddy answered to his little sister. Then Mike realised that it was just a game "oh, uh, sorry Freddy, I was just playing this game based on you guys..." Mike said awkwardly "wait, what game?" Chica said by the other door "I'll go and get the others!" Chica said and leaved before Mike would have said anything. Mike sighed and looked at the cupcake by the desk. "...why is Chica's cupcake here? I though she did take it away." Mike said and Freddy walked over to the Cupcake. "Well, Cuppy the cupcake does move somehow on it's own..." Freddy said when he picked the pink cupcake up. Mike looked at him in confuse and horror on his face, but Chica walked into the office by that moment. "ah, so you found him, Freddy! I have been looking for him." Chica said when she saw Freddy holding cuppy. Foxy and Bonnie came after Chica, soon the room was full of animatronics and there was only little bit of space left. Mike explained everyone about the game, but he knew only a little bit. "why won't ye play tha "game" thingy again if ya don' now' anything bout' it yet?" Foxy said, but Mike looked at him in horror, but quickly after that he tried the game again.


	2. night 1

NIGHT 1

Mike pressed the start button, and soon the office was in the computer screen again. Chica looked around her and mentioned about why in the game office is so dirty, but Mike ignored her question. Soon the phone rang again. "Answer it!" Bonnie said, but no matter how many times Mike clicked the phone, it didn't answer, until they all heard the click. "Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for youto help you get settled in on your first night. " This time Mike listened to the record. "yarr, this is gettin' boring!" Foxy said with his pirate accent, but Mike just hushed him.

Mike moved the mouse to the button where the arrows were. the tablet came to the screen and Mike started flickering through the cameras at the same time when he listened to the Phone Guy talk about how animatronics get to free roam stage at night, but then he heard Phone Guy mention the bite of -87. Mike looked at the animatronics waiting for an answer, but all the animatronics just shrugged, except for Cuppy, because he didn't have hands. Mike did put the tablet away to save power.

" if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit." Mike heard Phone Guy say and looked at Freddy with horror in his face, but Freddy was confused. " Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh." Mike heard, and this is what made Mike really scared.

"I swear Michael, we would never do such a thing!" Freddy quickly said to scared Mike. Mike shook his head and looked at the game. He opened the tablet again and looked at the show stage "Hey! I don't look like that!" Chica said angrily. "And where am I?" Goldie and Foxy said at the same time "jinx!" Goldie said suddenly to Foxy. "aw come on! I was tha goin' to say dat!" Foxy said. "I don't know guys..." Mike said and flicked through the cameras once again. mike did press the Pirate cove's camera,and it showed the pirate cove with a sign that said "sorry! out of order!" But then Mike heard moaning, he quickly took the tablet off and pressed the light buttons. Bonnie was at the left, Mike quickly closed the door and looked at the other door, but no one was there, Mike sighed and looked at the tablet again, now he heard something from kitchen. "check who's there." Chica said to Mike and Mike did press the kitchen's camera, but the screen was black, with only white text above it. "check the show stage, Mikey!" Goldie said and Mike did what she asked. Mike clicked the show stage, and everyone except for freddy was missing. "Why I'm not moving anywhere?" Freddy asked quietly, but then the power went out "uh oh..." Mike said and Foxy looked at the screen.

Freddy in the game started to play the music, and his face was by the door. Chica laughed to that how stupid Freddy looked like in Chica's opinion and Freddy blushed awkwardly. "wha' tha..." Foxy said and leaned towards the screen. "if I were you, I wouldn't do that..." Mike said to the red fox, but when the music stopped, there didn't come a jump scare, there did come black screen where was an animation of clock turning from 5 to 6."what?" Mike said in confusion as when the night two came. They had survived, They were in the office, and Mike was getting more and more scared and paranoid.

Goldie yawned and Freddy looked at her. "I go to put Goldie to sleep, let's continue this tomorrow." Freddy said as he lifted Goldie and carried her to the show stage. "Wait! how do I quit this game!?" Mike said, but then Bonnie did press esc button long and the game closed. "ah, thanks Bonnie. How did you know what to do?" Mike said and the purple bunny just smiled and said "I have seen few customers having laptop here and playing games with the, here is a free wi-fi after all~" she said cheerfully and walked to the door. "I'll go to sleep too, good night all~" she said when she walked out to the show stage. "me too" Foxy and Chica said at the same time. "Jinx!" Chica yelled. "aargh! again!?" Foxy said angrily as he started to chase Chica in the pizzeria, but soon he gave up when Chica hid in the kitchen. Mike looked at the clock, it was almost 6 AM. "well, I guess my night shift is over then." Mike said quietly to himself when he started to pack his stuff away. Mike walked to the exit and looked at the pizzeria, it looked all the same as in the game. Mike opened the door and said quietly "good night." to Freddy who was on the show stage with Chica, Bonnie Goldie, and Foxy. Freddy waved and Mike walked out of the pizzeria and walked to his car.

**A/N**

**well, chapter two is out! I'm glad that people has liked this story :D**

**if you have any questions about the story, go ahead and ask me **

**and please tell what ya liked the story, it'll make me happy**


	3. Chapter 3

next day at 11:45 PM, Mike walked into the pizzeria, he saw few employees cleaning places up. Mike continued his way in to his office. Mike opened his back bag and took his laptop out from there, he opened it and surfed in internet for a while looking information about this game called "five nights at Freddy's." "Hi Mikey! what are you doing?" Goldie yelled from the door. "yeez, Goldie, you scared me! how you are so quiet even though you are a robot?" Mike said "Never mind,I'm kinda busy right now..." Mike said right before Goldie would have answered. "oh, okay! bye Mikey!" Goldie said cheerfully and left.

"alright, let's see!" Mike said to himself and started to go to every kind of websites to find out about this game. hours passed by until finally Mike got enough information, even though there was few screamers in internet. Mike opened the game, and had forgot that he works at the same pizzeria as in the game. Mike heard how someone was coming from the hallway, and then it stopped.

Mike wasn't sure if he should check the lights or not, but then he reached to the lights button. Chica was by the door, Mike let out a short scream and pressed the button that closed the door. "What? hey, Mike! Let me in!" Chica yelled and Mike remembered that he's in real life now, so he opened the door. "What was that about? I came here to ask if you are ready to play that spooky game with us!" Chica said angrily.

"uh, sorry Chica, it was just that I, uh..." Mike said nervously. "What ever, I can see that you have opened the game already, so I go and get the others." Chica said without caring why Mike shut the door right in front of her. Chica left and Mike just sat in his office thinking about the game. He was way too tired, nervous and scared to realize what is real life, and what is just game.

Bonnie walked into the room with a cupcake in her hand. "Sorry Mike, but I don't wanna play the game tonight, so I'll go and draw with Cuppy!" Bonnie said happily to Mike who didn't notice Bonnie. Mike shook his head and looked at Bonnie "hm? what did you say?" Mike said confusely. "oh, you didn't hear? I just said that I won't play tonight, I'll just go and draw~" Bonnie repeated to Mike. "oh, okay!" Mike said and looked away when Bonnie left the room.

"Mikeeeeee!watch out!" Mike heard someone yell at him, but when he turned around, Foxy crashed on him. "AAAAAA!" Mike yelled in confusion when he fell off the chair while having a heavy robot fox on him. "ah, sorry matey, I just was runnin' down da hallway, then I slipped on somethin' slippery." Foxy explained, and then noticed that Mike had passed out. "uh, Mike?" Foxy said and jumped off him. "What happened?" Freddy said as he came in to the office with Chica and Goldie.

LATER:

Mike opened his eyes and groaned in pain. He was sitting on his office chair. Freddy noticed that he is awake. "ah, Michael, are you alright?" Freddy said. "Don't stuff me into a suit!" Mike yelled quickly. "What? Mike, are you alright? you have been acting strangely since yesterday." Goldie said behind Mike. then Mike realized where he was. "ah, sorry about that, let's continue the game!" Mike said and jumped off his chair, but he fell down because gravity exists. Chica helped Mike back up on his chair, and Mike started the game.

**A/N**

**(spoiler alert)**

**sorry bout' late update, but it has been a busy week. the night two starts in the next update ****and something happens to Mike****, but that was enough of the spoilers. hope ya liked, see ya'll in next update!**


	4. night 2

The night two started, Mike and the animatronics heard the phone call. "Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses." Mike heard Phone guy saying. "Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place." phone guy told, which made Mike worried.

Mike opened the tablet and flicked through all the cameras, but he stopped by the pirates cove."what the...is there an _animatronic_?!" Mike yelled but others just shrugged. Mike heard phone guy mention something about Freddy becoming more active in dark and stuff, but the thing that made Mike scared was the part how PG said that the blind spots were right next to the office doors. suddenly the screen went fuzzy again, now the curtains were wide open.

Mike started to panic and he took the tablet quickly off, but Foxy came from the door and screamed. "HOLY SHIT!" Mike yelled as he lost the game again. "Well, I just need to start it over again..." Mike said. Freddy put his hand on Mike's shoulder and Mike jumped a little at that and Freddy was confused. "ey' Foxy" Chica said quietly to Foxy. "eh? wha' now lass?" Foxy answered and leaned towards Chica to hear what she had to say.

"I think we should do a little prank to Mike..." Chica whispered the plan into Foxy's ear and Foxy's eyes lit up shinier than usual. "that's a perfec' plan, Chi!" Foxy said little bit too loudly and Chica quickly shut his mouth and hushed him. "you go to tell to Bon, and I tell the plan to Freddy, kay'?" Chica asked quietly from the red Fox and he nodded in agreement.

Foxy ran out from the office but Mike didn't seem to notice. "ey' Fred bear!" Chica said to Freddy "would you like to do a prank?" Chica said now more quieter than before. "...what?" Freddy said in confusion. "let me tell ya..." Chica said before she whispered the plan into Freddy's ear. at the moment, Mike was talking with Goldie and didn't notice that Freddy and Chica were gone.

Mike turned around to talk with Freddy, but he was already gone, when he turned around to face Goldie, she was gone too, that is what made Mike seriously scared. Mike opened his tablet that was connected into the cameras of the pizzeria. Mike looked at the show stage and saw three of the animatronics. "where are the other two?" Mike whispered to himself when he flickered through all the cameras.

"I'm glad that this is just a game...wait!" Mike though when he did realize that it was about real life now. Mike looked at his tablet again and saw that Bonnie was gone. "Shiiiiit!" Mike screamed, then he quickly pressed the button next to the door, Bonnie was there. Mike screamed and pressed the button that closed the door. "oh no, oh no, oh FUCK!" Mike said when he looked at the tablet again, Chica was gone.

He heard pots and pans in the kitchen, someone was there. Mike clicked the kitchen's camera, but then he saw that there was nothing, only black screen. "Chica must've covered it with pizza again..." Mike though and closed the tablet only to check if Bonnie was still there. "Yep, she's there..." he said when he pressed the lights button. He opened the tablet again, and saw the pirates cove, Foxy was peering out. "FUCK!" Mike yelled at the tablet and looked at the restrooms, Chica was there, looking at the camera.

"stupid duck..." Mike said and looked at the pirates cove again, Foxy was now almost off to go to the office. "shit, shit, shit, SHIT!" Mike yelled in pure panic. "Duck, eh?" He heard and put off the tablet and Chica screamed right in front of him, and Mike screamed as loudest as he could, he even fell off of the chair.

"hahah, Oh my! You should have seen your face!" The chicken said. She walked over to the other door and let Bonnie in. "the prank was a success!" Chica yelled. "wasn't it still quite...well...mean?" Bonnie said hugging tighly at Cuppy. "Nah, he's fine and he loves pranks! right Mike!?" Chica yelled at now passed out man. "Mike...Mike?" Chica said and kicked softly Mike on the leg. "Oh no..." Chica said and yelled for Freddy.

"Will tha ladd be Fine?" Foxy said when ambulance took Mike away. "I...I don't know" Freddy said. "I told ya guys that this will not end well" The animatronics heard from behind. "That's why I didn't join ya guys, so I hid in the closet" Goldie continued talking when others looked at her. "Hey! I didn't join this either! Chica literally dragged me onto the stage!" Freddy yelled "that's why I did do nothing!" Freddy continued. "Well at least ya didn't have to throw pizza three times to hit the camera! sweet sweet pizza..." Chica answered to the angry bear "his' was yer idea, Chi!" Foxy yelled at the chicken. "STOP THE FIGHTING!" Bonnie yelled as loud as she could and everyone in the room went silent. "MIKE MIGHT BE SERIOUSLY HURT AND IT'S ALL OUR FAULT, SO SHUT UP NOW AND GET ONTO THE STAGE, CLOCK IS ALMOST 6 O'CLOCK!" the purple bunny yelled, and everyone went to the stage of them ever had seen Bonnie that angry.

Next day when the last employees left and locked the doors. "...Mike hasn't came..." Chica said worriedly and looked at Freddy "Don't worry...he will come soon...I hope." Freddy answered, but few seconds after that, a young man opened the glass doors and walked in, he had pale skin and brown short hair. He walked to the Mike's office and did put a cap on that said "SECURITY" on it with black letters.

"Who's that?" Goldie said and jumped off of the stage, and Freddy followed. "I don't know, let's find out." Freddy said. The young man opened the tablet and looked at the stage, he looked at it in horror as when the animatronics left the stage one by one. young Man put the tablet down and saw Chica in front of him, he screamed. "Don't stuff me into a suit!" he yelled as loud as he could. "You too?" Bonnie asked behind Chica. the young man was confused, he calmed down a bit, but then Freddy grabbed him from his shoulders and yelled: "WHO ARE YOU AND WHERE'S MIKE!?" "Whoa fred, chill." Chica said with a little bit laughing tone. The young man was scared now, but then he spoke up: "I-I'm Jeremy Fitzgerald, the new night guard!"

**A/N: this chapter is longer than the others, but here it is! So, Mike got too scared and did go to hospital, huh? he surely had a heart attack, hahahah!**

**Mike: bitch...**

**me: shut up...**

**so, Jeremy's here! (spoiler alert!) in the next chapter, there'll be more surprise quests, can ya guess who it is?**

**I want to thank everyone who has favorited/followed the story! alright, that's enough, see ya'll in the next chapter! :3**

**-zemmaTB**


	5. Chapter 5: a surprise guest

"What do you mean by 'new night guard'?" Freddy asked from Jeremy. "Well, uhh, I work at other pizzeria, it's all the way same, but it's bigger, and it has newer animatronics. I got transferred to work here because the previous night guard died or something." Jeremy explained. "He didn't die!" Goldie cried out. "He just, uh, got too scared!" Goldie continued. "oh, okay..." Jeremy said.

"but wait, why did you think that we would have stuffed ya into a suit?" Chica asked. "Well, you see, I played this game, and uh, there this one guy told me that you do that..." Jeremy answered and reached down to his bag. "you too?" Bonnie asked. "Yeah, but this game is the second version of it!" Jeremy answered. "How...you knew that we have the first version of it...?" Bonnie questioned "...I can see night guard's laptop screen, he forgot it here..." Jeremy said now grabbing on his bag, but something black did come from there, and it was fast as fuck.

"WOAH, WHAT?" Jeremy yelled as he fell down."What was _that_?!" Chica yelled. "Tha thin' is now on tha ceilin'!" Foxy yelled as the black thing moved fastly, and then it disappeared. Everyone were silent and looked at Jeremy, who was sitting on floor, as confused as everyone else. "Let's just say that didn't happen..." Goldie said with a bit scared tone, And everyone nodded. "so, what do you guys want to do?" Jeremy asked now when he was more calmer.

"well, we could-" Goldie was saying but were interrupted by demonic laughing, now Goldie got really scared. "F-Freddy, let's go out from here!" Goldie said, and Freddy nodded and did go to the kitchen with her. "Show yourself!" Chica yelled, but the laughing continued, and soon after that, someone spoke. "Oh, did I scare the little one?" Everyone heard someone say by the door.

Everyone looked at there, and saw A long slim creature with white face, it had big smile upon his face, blush on it's cheeks, and it had red lipstick. "Marion..." Jeremy said calmly, but in disgust. "Great to see you too, Jeremy" tall puppet answered. "who are you!" Bonnie said. "I am Marion the marionette, or puppet." Marion answered. "why're you here? shouldn't you be in your own little box back in the other pizzeria?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes, I should, but as you know, THAT PLACE IS FUCKING BORING" Marion hissed. "woah, calm down sailor, this is kid's restoraunt, you know." Chica said. "But now when I am here, and the music box is next to my box, I can do what ever I wa-" Marion was saying but got interrupted by music that came from Jeremy's phone, and Marion fell onto the floor, sleeping tightly.

"so, eh, Jeremy, who might be his' weird puppet thing?" Foxy asked from Jeremy. "He's Marion, he gives gifts to children in the other pizzeria, but now he's here." Jeremy explained. Bonnie lifted her arm up. "Yes BonBon?" Jeremy asked. "ehh, my name's Bonnie actually, and can we play that game?" Bonnie said and put her arm down. "oh, right, and what game?" Jeremy answered with a question. "Well, you know, the second game of that 'five nights at freddy's'!" Bonnie answered.

"oh, yes, we can!But prepare to get scared..." Jeremy answered. He took his laptop from his bag and moved Mike's laptop out from the way. "ay ladd, wha' do we do wit' this Marion?" Foxy asked and softly kicked Marion who slept on the floor. "oh, right, him..." Jeremy said and started to think, but then Goldie appeared into the room. "hiya guys, did ya catch that laughing guy?" She asked. "yes we did, Gold, he's sleeping on the floor right now..." Chica said and pointed to Marion who was curled up as a ball on the floor.

Goldie gasped in awe and lifted Marion. "He's so cute! can I play with him, Jeremy?" Goldie asked. "oh, yeah, sure, why not?" Jeremy answered. Goldie ran to the backstage with Marion and Jeremy's phone. Freddy came to the office. "Hey Jeremy, sorry about the earlier, I was just worried about Mike..." Freddy said shyly and rubbed the back of his head. "it's fine, I understand." Jeremy answered to the bear, and Freddy smiled weakly.

"okay ladies, let's play the game!" Chica said and jumped a bit. Jeremy opened his laptop and opened steam. he clicked the "five nights at freddy's 2" and pressed the 'play' button. "Alright let's see." Jeremy said when he moved his mouse over to the 'start a new game' button. "wait!" Bonnie said quickly and looked closer at the screen and pointed at the blue rabbit.

"Who's that?" She asked. "Oh, he? he's BonBon." Jeremy answered. "pfft, he?" Chica said laughing, but then she noticed the more girly version of herself. "WHAT! WHO is that!" Chica yelled in horror. "That's Chi, and this is Teddy" Jeremy said and pointed to the Toy Freddy on the screen. "oh, that reminded me, Where's Freddy?" Chica said and looked around the room, and then she noticed Freddy holding a laugh in the corner. "here' am I in tha game?!" Foxy mentioned. "I don't know, but I'm sure that you will like your new self..." Jeremy said with a smile upon his face. He pressed the 'start a new game button' and the game two started.

**A/N: Marion is here! ****(maybe because he's my fav character in the game...)**** but as ya all did see in the previous chapter, some of the words disappear from the story, and I make reeeeeeeeeeally much typos. but please review this and tell me what ya like, and please tell me if you got any ideas to the story, because I'm getting more and more uncreative, as ya can see from this chapter.**

**but see ya'll in the next chapter!**

**love: ZemmaTB**


	6. Chapter 6: Marionette is back

**A/N: I'm soooooooooo sorry that this came so late, but I had problems with internet for a really long time, so I couldn't update the fanfic. enjoy the story! **

the office appeared onto the screen, and the first thing that animatronics noticed was that the office was different, there was two vents at each side of it, and only one big door. "woah, the office looks much creepier now..." Chica mentioned. Suddenly the phone started ringing, then there was a click.

"Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." phone guy said in the game. "eh, I've heard this already." Jeremy said and clicked the 'mute call' button. "NO!" Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy yelled. "what? I said I've already heard this, remember? I have played this game already." Jeremy said, but animatronics seemed a bit mad. Jeremy got really nervous and turned back to the game.

He opened the tablet and looked at the main stage. Freddy started to laugh, so he had to go to the hall to control himself. Bonnie looked closer at screen, she almost did touch the screen, but then Jeremy told her to get off from the screen. Chica just looked at Chi in disgust, she couldn't understand why Chi looked like that, it's a kid's restouaunt. Jeremy then remembered the puppet, he quickly clicked the camera of the prize corner. Jeremy wind up the music box quickly and took the tablet off.

"What was that?I do regonise the music, but what for it was?" Bonnie asked, and Jeremy answered. "well, uh, you do remember that Marion fell asleep when I played the music from my phone right?" animatronics nodded, except for Foxy, who had gone to kitchen to get some pizza to Jeremy. "Marion is also in this game, and when the music plays, he's asleep, and won't try to kill me." Jeremy explained. "Why is it always with the killing? why not just 'pizza night with Freddy and friends'?" Freddy said with angry tone.

"I dunno, you need to ask Scott, he's the creator of this game." Jeremy said and continued the game, but suddenly lights went out from the real office. "what tha...?" Foxy said by the left door when he came back. suddenly the lights went on by the right door and a shadowy figure stepped in to the office.

"Jeremy!" Marion yelled. "too bad that your phone just happened to fall and the battery of it fell off!" Marion yelled in mocking tone. "What I meant to say earlier was that I could help you with your game, you couldn't even get through the second night back at the other pizzeria!" Marion said now with an angry tone. Jeremy looked at Marion with really confused face, but quickly after that he started to laugh loudly. "What?" Marion asked when the animatronics started to laugh too, then Marion noticed what they were laughing at. Marion wore a pink dress with bright red ribbons on the chest, shoulders and the side's of it's skirt. he also had a one big ribbon on his head. "you've gotta be fucking kidding me..." marion said.

Goldie came to the office from the left door. "ah, sorry Jeremy, I accidentally dropped your phone and the puppet ran away!" Goldie said with worry, but noticed that others were laughing. Marion blushed really much now, but luckily his fake blush covered the actual blush that was on his face. Marion ripped off the dress he was wearing and threw it to the trash can, but he forgot about the ribbon he was wearing. Suddenly there were heard a loud scream in the room, it scared shit out of Jeremy, so he fell off of his chair. Goldie had disappeared from the room, Chica hid behind Foxy who hid behind Bonnie, and Freddy just held his ears because of the loud voice. "you forgot the game on, fuck ass." Marion said and pressed mute from the laptop's keyboard. "Let's get the game started." Marion said and sat on Jeremy's chair.

**A/N: hahah, I just love to embarrass Marion**

**Marion: *looks at me angrily***

**Me: heheh, well, I promise that in the next chapter is more about the playing, and not just about the real life, but now I'll go and escape from Marion...**


End file.
